In the Saddle
by SinginPrincess
Summary: "Try to keep up, will ya, Annie!" Fancy hollered as she slowed her horse to a walk, "wouldn't wanna lose you to this big ole desert." (Ann/Fancy - Western AU)


_**A/N** : Fancy Rae Baker is the main character from the music video for Reba McEntire's song 'Fancy'. This little ficlet is a Western AU for Ann/Fancy, or as we like to call them, Fanncy! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Try to keep up, will ya, Annie!" Fancy hollered as she slowed her horse to a walk, "wouldn't wanna lose you to this big ole desert."

Fancy was used to riding hard and fast - and not just on horseback. Ann, on the other hand had grown far too accustomed to the finer things in life. Of all Ann had in her life, though, Fancy liked to think of herself as the finest of them all. How else could anyone explain the way Fancy had Ann so tightly wrapped around her finger? Fancy was known for her charm, had been since the day her mama turned her out in desperation, but it was different with Ann. Fancy was just as whipped as Ann, though she didn't mind it much. Ann was an everlasting adventure even in the tamest of times.

"Fancy Rae Baker," Ann chastised as she finally caught up, their horses resting for the moment, "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that before you listen?"

"Hmm… 'bout a million more, I reckon. I gather you'll never admit it," Fancy leaned over, her voice dripping with honey and her eyes twinkling with mischief, "but I know you like it just as much as you like it when I do that thing behind your ear that curls your toes and –"

"Fancy!"

Ann's cheeks were about as red as tomatoes, and while it was certainly hot enough that the sweat slicked their hair and drenched their dresses, Fancy took pride in her ability to make the ever dignified Ann Rutledge hot and bothered.

"Sorry, Annie." She mocked innocence as she straightened in her saddle. "Forgot how much of a prude you could be outside the bedroom."

"There is nothing wrong with preferring to keep certain activities private. I don't need everyone knowing my personal business."

"Well there ain't anyone out here but you and I, so loosen up a little. This is supposed to be fun!"

"This isn't exactly my idea of fun, Fancy. I can't believe I let you drag me out here."

"Trust me, it'll be worth the trip when we get there. It's exactly the kind of event you need."

"You won't even tell me where we're going! I do have a daughter to get back to. I don't need this weeklong trip."

"Veronica's a grown woman, I'm sure she'll be more than fine. Three weeks without her mama lookin' over her shoulder. Why, I'm sure she and that handsome Amani fella will find plenty of ways to keep busy."

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Who, me?" Fancy batted her eyelashes innocently, "but I'm but a sweet little pink rose waiting to bloom."

"More like a malicious red rose waiting to stab its prey with its thorns."

Fancy chuckled and Ann shook her head, suppressing her own laughter.

"I guess we must have come from the same bush then, m'lady."

"I honestly never thought you could come up with a worse thing to call me than Annie, but you just did."

This time when Fancy laughed Ann allowed herself to do the same.

"Alright," Fancy said when the laughter subsided, "We best be goin' if we're gonna make it in time. I know you're much too high cotton to be roughing it, but I'll tell anyone you want that you were nothin' but elegance and grace the whole trip through if you abandon all that right now."

"I'm not sure I want to understand what you're suggesting right now."

Fancy rolled her eyes at Ann's furrowed brow and swatted her arm lightly.

"I told you this morning, you can't ride sidesaddle for this entire trip. Not only will it take an eternity to meet our destination, but that saddle isn't built for that kind of classy riding and you're gonna be in a world of pain. So get your pretty little ass into that saddle properly and keep up. There's a long way to go yet."

Before Ann could refute the command, Fancy applied just the right pressure with her foot to her horse and sped on ahead.

A few moments later, Fancy looked behind her to see Ann trailing behind, sitting astride as instructed as she called out.

"Did you say three weeks? You swore we would only be gone a week!"

Fancy just laughed and dug her heels into her horse's side, racing ahead.


End file.
